1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element, an illumination device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as an illumination device used for a projector, a technique for producing white light by mixing fluorescence emitted from a phosphor that is excited by excitation light emitted from a solid-state light source and portion of the excitation light has been known (e.g., see JP-A2012-4009).
In the illumination device, however, although color balance can be adjusted before shipment of the product, color-balance deviation due to aging in use cannot be adjusted.